Consumers of media content have an ever increasing number of media content access devices (“access devices”) at their disposal. For example, a typical user may experience media content by way of a set-top box device, a mobile device (e.g., a mobile phone or a tablet computer), a personal computer, and/or a variety of other types of access devices.
The availability of multiple access devices may allow a user to concurrently interact with different types of content being presented by way of more than one access device. For example, a user may desire to experience (e.g., watch) a television program being presented by way of a set-top box device and at the same time interact with a mobile application (e.g., a mobile phone application) related to the television program. Conventionally, the user has had to manually locate and download the related mobile application before he or she may access it by way of a mobile device. This is inconvenient, time-consuming, and/or difficult to perform for some users.